kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Monstropolis
is Onder Konstruksie'. Voeg voorheen bekende inligting by die artikel.| . }} Monstropolis is 'n wêreld wat in Kingdom Hearts III verskyn.Tweet van Tasha Sounart (engels) Dit is gebaseer op die Pixar film . Monstropolis is 'n wêreld bevolkte deur monsters, wat oorleef danksy die energie wat geoes word deur die geskreeu van bang kinders. Sora en sy bondgenote neem ook die vorm van monsters wanneer hulle hierdie wêreld besoek. Ontwikkeling In die Trailer D23 Japan 2018, in 'n toneel waar Sora, Donald and Goofy die Monsters Inc-fasiliteit binnekom in die nuut ontdek Monsters Inc-wêreld waar hulle ontmoet James P. "Sully" Sullivan, Boo en Mike Wazowski in die lobby. In die tonele kan jy ook Mike Wazowski en Sulley as groeplede sien. In Theme Song Voorskou is 'n voorheen ongesiene toneel in Monsters Inc wêreld waar Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mike en Sulley op die Scare Vloer tot aangesig Vanitas. In die E3 2018 Pirates of the Caribbean-Trailer kan jy sien waar Vanitas voor Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mike Wazowski en James P. "Sulley" Sullivan staan, 'n soort drankie in die hand. Hy verduidelik dat die Unversed genoeg screams en hartseer van die kinders ingesamel het. Mike antwoord woedend, dat hulle hul maatskappy gelyktydig vernietig het. Stellings en gebiede Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Wanneer Sora, Donald en Goofy uit die gebou kom, word hulle aanvanklik verward deur die monstervorms. Sora is verward deur hul nuwe voorkoms en word verder verward wanneer hulle die sin lees: "We Scare Because We Care". Die drie vriende stap in die gebou waar hulle twee wesens met 'n kind sien en Sora dink hulle skrik haar, maar verander sy gedagtes nadat sy haar gelukkig gesien het. Boo, Mike en Sulley stel hulself voor terwyl Boo dit, Donald met Mike Wazowski verwar slaan. Haar inleidings word kortgeknip wanneer die Unversed verskyn, wesens wat Sora nog nooit gesien het nie. Sulley en Mike kry Boo veilig en besluit om die drie te help om die nuwe legioen af te weer. Karakters File:Sulley KHIII.png|Sulley File:Mike Wazowski KHIII.png|Mike Wazowski File:Boo KHIII.png|Boo File:Randall Boggs KHIII.png|Randall File:CDA Agent KHIII.png|CDA Agent File:Vanitas KHIII.png|Vanitas *'Needleman' en Smitty word deur Sulley as die Onderhoud genoem. Karakterontwerp Sora, Donald en Goofy verander in monsters wanneer hulle die wêreld besoek. File:Sora (Monsters, Inc. Ver.) KHIII.png|Sora File:Donald Duck (Monsters, Inc. Ver.) KHIII.png|Donald Duck File:Goofy (Monsters, Inc. Ver.) KHIII.png|Goofy Vyande Heartless File:Soldier KHIII.png|Soldier File:Large Body KHIII.png|Large Body File:Fluttering KHIII.png|Fluttering File:Water Core KHIII.png|Water Core File:Flame Core KHIII.png|Flame Core File:Vermilion Samba KHIII.png|Vermilion Samba File:Marine Rumba KHIII.png|Marine Rumba File:Gold Beat KHIII.png|Gold Beat File:Pogo Shovel KHIII.png|Pogo Shovel File:Banana Flan KHIII.png|'Banana Flan' Unversed File:Flood KHIII.png|Flood File:Flowersnake KHIII.png|Flowersnake File:Spiked Turtletoad KHIII.png|Spiked Turtletoad File:Turtletoad KHIII.png|Turtletoad File:Lump of Horror KHIII.png|'Lump of Horror' Gallery File:Monstropolis KHIII.png|Die wêreldbeskouing van Monstropolis File:Monstropolis (Trailer D23) KHIII.png|Die behandelingsaanleg vir die kinders se skree File:Monstropolis 2 (D23 Trailer) KHIII.png|Die dakke van Monstropolis File:Monstropolis 3 (D23 Trailer) KHIII.png|Die binnekant van die fabriek File:Monstropolis 4 (D23 Trailer) KHIII.png|Die deur stoor area van die fabriek Oorsprong Hierdie wêreld is van Monsters, Inc. 'n Disney/Pixar-fliek wat in 2001 vrygestel is. James P. Sullivan (aka Sully) is 'n "elite terreur", 'n monster wie se werk dit is om die deure van die Monstropolis-kruipende meul te gebruik om uit die kas van die slaapkinders te kom en Skrik hulle, wanneer hulle huil is die hoofbron van energie in die stad. Bob Razowski is sy assistent en beste vriend, en hul span is in die eerste plek om die kinders elke aand bang te maak. Nietemin is die stad in 'n energiekrisis: die kinders skree nie so veel soos tevore nie, en 'n tekort word aangekondig. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels